Loción de amor
by melikav
Summary: Misaki no quiere que Akihiko gaste demasiado en un obsequio para él, así que sugiere algo simple como una loción. El escritor lo toma de manera literal y le obsequiará una que traerá consecuencias muy pervertidas para ambos. Advertencia: Lemon


**Junjou Romantica**: Akihiko / Misaki

**Disclaimer**: Junjou Romantica es creación de Shungiku Nakamura

**Loción de amor**

Akihiko sonrió, su expresión tornó a un tinte de maldad, o quizás, podría definirse también como un gesto que reflejaba el placer y diversión que la travesura recién hecha, le traería; dio un par de clics más en su computadora y pagó con su tarjeta de crédito el obsequio que daría a su amante en el día de San Valentín, técnicamente no estaba rompiendo la regla que Misaki le impuso: "Que sea simple… como una loción o algo así, piensa en tu vejez y cuida tu dinero desde ahora" le había dicho el castaño señalándolo con un acusador dedo cuando le ofreció comprarle un yate para ir de paseo por el Caribe, además, tampoco pareció apreciar su idea de una casa en las montañas para disfrutar de las aguas termales. Así que, si el chico quería una loción, una loción le daría. Otra sonrisa perversa se le dibujó cuando abrió un archivo que contenía su última novela erótica, de repente la inspiración en forma de musa había aparecido, y estaba seguro de que le alcanzaría para terminarla hoy mismo.

Un par de días pasaron y el premiado escritor había prácticamente olvidado el asunto hasta que el paquete con su pedido llegó al departamento, una vez lo tuvo en sus manos quería estrenarlo inmediatamente, pero Misaki estaba en la universidad, era una lástima. Lo abrió y leyó las advertencias sobre el contenido de esa botellita que se veía inofensiva, muy parecida a un simple lubricante, lo cual agradecía internamente, pues no alertaría mucho a su víctima hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, la ubicó estratégicamente bajo la cama en la habitación principal y solo esperó… como un lobo espera a una liebre.

Misaki llegó ese día a casa un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, era 14 de febrero y había decidido que como regalo a Akihiko, que era su pareja -o algo similar- le haría una cena especial que incluía su comida favorita y unos chocolates acordes a la fecha, aunque de sabor amargo, pues sabía bien que él no apreciaba lo dulce. Dejó pesadamente y con un suspiro las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, había sido un día largo y difícil en la universidad, además de que ir al supermercado fue una hazaña digna de un héroe. El área de cajas donde se pagaban los víveres podría ser fácilmente comparada con una zona de guerra, decenas de compradores -en especial mujeres- habían tenido su misma idea de preparar una comida sobresaliente para ese día, y el resultado fue catastrófico.

Al escuchar el ruido en la cocina, otra de esas discretas medias sonrisas se le dibujó a Akihiko, sabía de los planes de Misaki, pero él tenía otros muy distintos, bajó las escaleras de manera sigilosa y como un leopardo se lanzó sobre su presa, atrapándolo repentinamente en un abrazo por detrás que hizo sobresaltar al chico. El menor comenzó a forcejear como siempre, y a gritar algunos improperios que sonaban más bien inocentes, pues su hermano le había enseñado a ser cortés con sus mayores, aunque al parecer nunca le enseñó cómo combatir a los pervertidos, no era culpa de su hermano Takahiro, pues él creía no haberse encontrado con uno jamás.

Entre los pataleos que ya eran normales para ambos, logró el escritor llevarlo a la cama de la habitación principal, Misaki todavía no estaba para nada convencido, pues sabía lo que el otro deseaba y aunque por lo general a ese punto ya no había escapatoria, seguía insistiendo en que debía guardar los víveres antes de que se estropearan las carnes y el pescado, además, la leche podría malearse. Akihiko solo le sonreía, era poco común en él presentar gestos tan alegres, lo cual le produjo al menor un escalofrío, nada bueno podría salir de eso.

-No te quejes Misaki, solo quiero darte tu regalo de San Valentín, luego podrás hacernos la cena si quieres –intentó el _sensei_ negociar para poder calmarlo, aunque los forcejeos eran divertidos por lo general, el ambiente romántico de la fecha le demandaba quizás un poco más de complicidad, y por qué no, dejar de sentirse al menos un día como un violador.

-No quiero, ¡Usagi pervertido! ¡Déjame ir! –chillaba con una voz nada atractiva ni sensual, muy distinta a los susurros de placer que quien le sostenía con fuerza las muñecas contra la cama quería escuchar. Haciendo otro intento distinto por domarlo, el escritor procedió a callarlo con besos, jugueteando con sus labios a su antojo, mordiéndolos incluso para dejarlos tan rojos como le gustaba, al tiempo que sutilmente se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo más pequeño de su pareja, dejándole apenas el peso suficiente para inmovilizarlo, lo cual consiguió al meter una pierna entre las suyas, previniendo de esa manera también el que las cerrara. Esos primeros movimientos tan estratégicos los hacía ya de manera mecánica con pocos cambios cada vez, su presa no era fácil y le hacía pasar por la necesidad de someterlo siempre. Akihiko suspiró, no estaría mal sentirse alguna vez deseado también.

-Misaki… tengo tu obsequio –le dijo entonces apartando esos pensamientos mientras juntaba las muñecas del chico, para sujetarlas con una sola mano arriba de su cabeza, y con la libre, buscar la loción de debajo de la cama. El chico que seguía quejándose -aunque se encontraba un poco mareado por los besos y sus labios palpitantes por la estimulación recibida- lo miró con cierta curiosidad que luego se transformó en una vergüenza que se agolpó en sus mejillas, convirtiendo su leve sonrojo en uno encendido. Antes de poder pronunciar palabra su amante llevó de nuevo sus labios a devorar los del indefenso estudiante, y mientras lo besaba, con una agilidad aprendida solo con años de práctica, logró desnudarlo por completo en un santiamén, Misaki abrió los ojos al sentir el aire acondicionado frío de la habitación hacer que su piel ahora desprotegida, se erizara, tembló ligeramente, por el frío y por la ansiedad de lo que vendría, aunque lo negara, se estaba volviendo un adicto al placer que solo Akihiko podía darle, pero no se permitía expresarlo nunca.

Al verlo en ese estado de letargo y perdido entre pensamientos mientras lo miraba con esos ojos grandes y verdes, su amante supo que era el momento, sin mediar palabra, solo con una sonrisa intermedia y una mirada que parecía decir "confía en mí" abrió la botellita y poniéndose en las manos una cantidad suficiente de su contenido, comenzó a esparcirla en el pecho de quien lo miraba ahora de nuevo con curiosidad, pues en su escasa experiencia sexual, a Misaki nunca le habían puesto lubricante en el pecho, antes de poder preguntar, la fría mano de Akihiko con el descaro que le caracteriza y llena de ese extraño producto, se dirigió a masajear su miembro con intensidad desde el principio, buscando terminar de despertarlo. Llevó su boca al cuello blanquecino y sin marcas del menor y nada de acuerdo con verlo tan terso, comenzó a dejarle chupones que al día siguiente serían marcas violáceas, un recuerdo para el joven de la vergüenza y el placer obtenidos. Misaki suspiraba con cada marca y por la estimulación, seguía intentando soltar sus manos, quizás para dejar en claro su oposición a lo que sucedía, pero a cada momento esos forcejeos perdían intensidad y tenía que morderse los labios para no expresar lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo.

-¿Ya lo sientes? –le preguntó Akihiko en su oído (con la voz más seductora que tenía) al momento en que Misaki dejó de intentar soltarse, por lo que finalmente lo liberó y el chico en respuesta lo rodeó con sus brazos, aferrándose a él firmemente.

-¿Qué… qué me hiciste? –le respondió en un balbuceo con una pregunta que tenía miedo de formular, podía sentir algo distinto, un calor que bajaba desde su rostro hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, no era igual que siempre. Se le escapó otro suspiro y el escritor aún sin responder la interrogante dirigió la lengua a uno de los pezones del muchacho, lo lamió de manera superficial un par de veces y obtuvo una pequeña erección de ese botón rosado, cosa que lo hizo soltar una risa y dejarse llevar por las ganas de cambiar hacia una succión. La succión provocó un inmediato gemido salir de los labios de su confundido amante, que como acto reflejo se tapó la boca con una mano, como siempre que intentaba que el otro no se diera cuenta del placer que le estaba proporcionando.

-Es un afrodisíaco trasdérmico… -le explicó por fin el mayor mirándolo un instante al ver ese gesto que le parecía el de un inocente niño, de repente se le antojó que la reacción se repitiera, así que siguió estimulando ahora el otro pezón. Misaki intentaba entender a qué se referían esas palabras, no era muy bueno para esas cosas y la sangre en esos momentos no estaba precisamente en su cabeza. Ante la lengua y labios del otro haciendo de las suyas, comenzó a removerse bajo él, con ansiedad, pero esta vez, a diferencia de veces anteriores, no lo estaba apartando; dejó de cubrirse la boca y hundió sus dedos en los grises cabellos de su amante, jalándolos un poco y guiándolo a que continuara rumbo al sur. Su agitada respiración se transformaba en suspiros ahogados y gemidos dulces, que apenas se lograban escuchar, siguió marcando el camino a su amante para que lo deleitara con esa experta boca, sin darse cuenta siquiera de su descaro, comenzó a empujarlo de manera más clara y sin contenerse. Akihiko, satisfecho con los efectos del afrodisíaco, se dejaba guiar, ahora estaba en su plano abdomen haciendo un caminito de besos y lamidas hasta su ombligo, el cual mordisqueó con calma, robando más suspiros a su contraparte.

-¡Me drogaste! –alzó la voz Misaki de repente, abriendo muy grandes los ojos al comprender por fin a qué se debía lo que estaba sintiendo, o al menos creyó comprenderlo, pues esa necesidad de sentir de la manera más intensa posible y el cómo las dudas que siempre estaban en su cabeza en tales momentos comenzaban a diluirse, no era lo normal en él, lo normal sería una vergüenza extrema mezclada con el placer, pero a cada minuto que pasaba sentía menos vergüenza y más ganas de experimentar algo nuevo, de dejarse llevar y de gritar a la persona que tenía en frente que quería ser poseído por completo, y que quería demostrarle cuanto deseaba en realidad esas cosas que de manera frecuente le hacía supuestamente en contra de su voluntad. Akihiko se detuvo por la sorpresa del grito, y una pequeña risa se le escapó al ver la conmoción en que el chico se encontraba, le parecía demasiado lindo, pero eso no lo diría ahora, ya podría fastidiarlo con esos comentarios después, porque esta experiencia no le permitiría olvidarla pronto.

-No es droga... es un afrodisíaco natural… -le dijo de forma calmada, intentando aclarar sus dudas- Y tampoco es ilegal… en algunos países –continúo divertido para adelantarse a la siguiente pregunta que podía leer en la mente de su joven amante- ¿Qué tal? ¿Se siente bien? –prosiguió con cierto sadismo, disfrutando su planeado juego, podía notar claramente las reacciones en el pequeño cuerpo que tenía en frente, tal y como el gurú de Internet prometió: el chico tenía mayor sensibilidad en su piel, estaría más excitado y colaborador, aunque en realidad, nunca le haría daño, por tanto, no era una droga, simplemente era una _loción de amor_, que le ayudaría a expresar sus deseos íntimos sin tantas restricciones.

-Eres un… -el muchacho frunció el ceño, dispuesto a lanzar una serie de insultos al depravado escritor, pero fue acallado con la boca de éste y no precisamente en sus labios, el pervertido había aprovechado para llevarla al miembro erecto y palpitante del otro, era la forma de tranquilizarlo, y de que el joven se dejara hacer. Tras una relación de dos años conocía perfectamente sus puntos más débiles, así que cuando escuchó los primeros gemidos más evidentes, dejó las succiones y abrió con cariño sus muslos, el chico no se opuso, en verdad el afrodisíaco hacía efecto porque pese a que racionalmente quería detenerlo, su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Akihiko siguió succionando, pero ahora en la parte interna de uno de sus muslos, dejándole profundos chupones que no solo servían para marcarlo como su propiedad, sino para provocarle a Misaki intensos estremecimientos que ahogaba en más gemidos, era precisamente uno de esos puntos débiles que bien conocía.

-Usagi-san… -lo llamó con esa voz que el mayor quiso escuchar desde el principio, era un tono que demostraba su sumisión y necesidad por él, el estudiante volvió a hundir sus manos entre los cabellos de su amante y los jaló sin medirse, guiándolo a que llevara de nuevo su boca a la parte más sensible y que más placer le daría. Akihiko complaciente no se retuvo, le dio exactamente lo que quería, succiones fuertes que intercalaba con profundas lamidas y movimientos de su cabeza, entre los cuales lograba meter todo el miembro del menor en su boca para luego sacarlo, dejarlo sentir el aire frío de la habitación y repetir el proceso que ya había transformado en ruidosos gemidos los suspiros contenidos del inicio. La cadera de Misaki se movía al ritmo marcado por la boca de su amante, soltó una de sus manos de sus cabellos para sujetar con fuerza la sábana y desquitar ahí la tensión del placer, comenzó a llamar su nombre cada vez más fuerte y Akihiko juraría que en algún momento, entre esas llamadas, le pidió _más_.

El escritor comenzaba a prenderse al ver las reacciones desinhibidas de su pareja, ya sentía su pantalón asfixiando a su miembro también erecto al máximo, sin detener la felación que hacía al chico, se desabrochó sus pantalones para aliviar la presión y luego con esa mano comenzó a preparar la entrada del muchacho, pues quería ingresar a su cuerpo con urgencia, y sabiendo lo fuerte que pensaba darle hoy, no quería que saliera tan lastimado, a pesar de que pareciera lo opuesto a veces, sí cuidaba de él. Metió uno de sus dedos, usando más de la loción a falta de lubricante, sintió lo fuerte que Misaki jalaba sus cabellos, eso solo podía significar que estaba cerca del clímax, así que confiado en que esas sensaciones aplacarían el dolor, metió de repente dos dedos en el cerrado interior de su amante, logrando con esa acción que el joven no pudiera resistir y entre gemidos tan fuertes como gritos -que de seguro algún vecino escucharía- acabó de manera abundante y rápida en su boca, provocando en Akihiko la necesidad de parar las succiones y recibir esos fluidos que de todas maneras pensaba saborear, pues a su parecer, eran deliciosos.

Misaki volvió a la realidad poco a poco, su corazón latía con intensidad, así como su interior palpitaba todavía por el orgasmo, aprisionando los dos dedos que Akihiko no había sacado aún, las mejillas del menor eran carmín puro, estaba sudoroso y tenía algunos cabellos de su frente pegados a la piel por ese sudor, abrió los ojos y se encontró con esos hipnotizantes color violeta.

-No creas que hemos terminado… no es justo que solo tu tengas placer -le dijo el mayor al tener su atención de nuevo, sacó los dedos ahora sí con cuidado, y se relamió los labios por el sabor que quedó en ellos. Se separó un poco y se quitó la camisa, Misaki cerró las piernas, doblando un poco las rodillas, el calor que sentía no se iba todavía y definitivamente quería más, observó el masculino torso desnudo de su pareja, y su mirada se desvió a los pantalones desabrochados, pudiendo adivinar la erección que se ocultaba tras ellos. Cuando Akihiko quiso colocarse nuevamente encima, en busca de una postura cómoda para la penetración, sintió las dos manos del chico contra su pecho, deteniéndolo, lo miró con curiosidad, pues pudo ver una determinación distinta a la de otras veces, no lo detenía por estar a punto de un berrinche como los de siempre, parecía tener otra razón.

El joven siguió mirándolo, necesitaba decirle lo que deseaba, pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo, así que gentilmente lo empujó y Akihiko cedió, más en un intento de entender que se proponía, Misaki lo guió a que cambiaran de posición, ahora él estaba arriba, tembloroso buscó sus labios y a voluntad inició un beso, mientras con sus manos tímidas y suaves recorrió el pecho firme y varonil de su amante. Entre caricias y besos Akihiko comenzó a dejarse llevar, nunca habría pensado el chico tomara la iniciativa, a pesar de la loción _mágica…_ y aunque lo que más deseaba ante ese gesto era lanzarlo contra la cama y hacerle el amor salvajemente, puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en esperar y permitirle seguir, quería ver cuál era el límite.

Su relajación y los besos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de repente sintió algo que por un momento atribuyó a su excitada imaginación, pero al abrir los ojos pudo comprobarlo, era la pequeña mano de Misaki que se había colado bajo su bóxer y ahora estaba sobre su duro miembro, sosteniéndolo de manera firme, como si fuera un poste en el metro, y como si no supiera que más hacer (o de qué forma arrepentirse de ser tan atrevido), buscó la mirada del chico, pero no la encontró pues con su cabeza baja parecía querer ocultarla, tomó su mentón y lo hizo encontrarse con la suya, le sonrió para darle confianza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, eso sacó al muchacho del trance y apartó su mano, pero no porque había cambiado de opinión, sino porque no sabía como proceder.

El mayor entendió que debía ayudarlo, así que se bajó un poco los pantalones y el bóxer, quedando al descubierto para que Misaki mirara con atención. –Tu puedes hacerlo, hazlo como yo hace un momento… -le dijo con otra sonrisa y de manera dulce presionó la cabeza del menor mientras acariciaba su cabello, haciéndole ver lo que deseaba. Los ojos de Misaki se humedecieron, pero no porque se sintiera obligado, sino porque sus emociones, deseos, sensaciones y hasta sentimientos se mezclaron al estar a punto de hacer algo que se creía incapaz. Tomó ahora esa parte con ambas manos, disfrutando de lo duro y grande que era, pues siempre tuvo el secreto deseo de tocarlo, pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo hasta ahora, volvió a mirar a su pareja en busca de aprobación y al encontrarse con una mirada amable y comprensiva decidió continuar. Le dio primero un beso suave en la punta, tan tierno que un escalofrío recorrió a Akihiko por completo, ahora fue él quien tuvo que apretar fuerte la sábana, de lo contrario lo _violaría_ en ese instante, contuvo un suspiro, el joven sin darse cuenta de la turbación que estaba provocando en el casi siempre imperturbable escritor, lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez un beso más húmedo en el cual pudo percibir por primera vez su extraño sabor que pese a lo que imaginó alguna vez, no era para nada desagradable…

FIN

* * *

Notas finales:

Pues sí, así se acaba D: …a lo mejor lo continúo luego, depende de que tal les parezca este experimento, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir lemon, lo he hecho muy poco (al menos de esta forma) y creo que quedó explícito, pero no para que provoque infartos, pudo ser peor o_o

Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen sus comentarios por favor, o no habrá lemon nunca más en el futuro e_e (?)

jaja, solo bromeo, pero sí apreciaré opiniones y críticas

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: **

-Este escrito participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"

-Objeto asignado en el reto: Loción [42]


End file.
